


Getting Kicked Out of Walmart for all the Right Reasons

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Can be Read As Romantic but Why, Don't copy to another site, F slur, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Hate Speech, Homophobia, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: They hadn’t meant to get kicked out of Walmart, especially when they hadn’t even gotten the supplies they needed. It was just always a risk when you let Jack and The Doctor lose in a store.-“I’m sorry.” the man said, turning around to face them. “What did you say?”“It’s nothing, sorry.” Rose said, acutely aware that the man had an American flag patch and assorted other nazi dogwistles on his jacket. She wrapped her hands around The Doctor and Jack’s wrists, fully prepared to pull them away if the man started a fight.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Getting Kicked Out of Walmart for all the Right Reasons

They hadn’t  _ meant _ to get kicked out of Walmart, especially when they hadn’t even gotten the supplies they needed. It was just always a risk when you let Jack and The Doctor lose in a store.

“Is that a gun?” was the first concerning thing The Doctor said. The worst part was that it  _ was _ a gun for sale.

“Uh, yeah.” Rose said, guiding him away from it. “Let’s ignore that.”

“That’s kinda fucked up.” Jack said, but before the conversation could continue he was already approaching a man looking at cans of soup.

“Jack.” The Doctor said, warning in his voice. “The store isn’t the place for flirting. I’ll let you lose in a park after this, if you really want it.” Jack sighed and turned around to join them back at the cart, which was filled with medical supplies and food for the TARDIS.

“I’m sorry.” the man said, turning around to face them. “What did you say?”

“It’s nothing, sorry.” Rose said, acutely aware that the man had an American flag patch and assorted other nazi dogwistles on his jacket. She wrapped her hands around The Doctor and Jack’s wrists, fully prepared to pull them away if the man started a fight.

It was too late, though, as Jack had already spoken. “Oh I almost hit on a nazi. Ew.”

“What did you say, you fucking fag?” The man stepped closer, but Jack didn’t back down.

“You heard me.”

“Jack.” Rose commanded. “Come on.”

“You know I can’t, babe.” Jack apologized, and Rose knew that he couldn’t. Neither could she. She released his wrist, and The Doctor’s.

“Don’t come close to me, I might get your disease.” the man snarled as Jack stepped forward.

“Oh shut your fucking mouth.” Jack said, punching the man straight in the face. The man fell back, but immediately tried to retaliate. The Doctor lunged forward and blocked the punch. Rose moved behind him and pulled him away from them, wrapping her arm around his neck.

“Don’t fucking touch them.” she hissed, shoving him to the ground and holding him down with her foot.

“That was amazing!” Jack congratulated her, and The Doctor gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Suddenly a teenager in a blue shirt came up to them. “I’m sorry, sirs, miss. You have to leave the establishment.”

“Why?” The Doctor asked.

“I think because we just beat up a guy, even if it was deserved.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Yeah it isn’t.” Jack said, glaring at the worker.

“Sorry, I just work here. I’m not getting fired.” the teen grimaced. “If it’s any consolation, he’s being kicked out too.”

“It’s really not.” Jack said with a frown.

“I’m only here to pay for the new playstation, okay dude? I didn’t choose this. Please just go. Go to Target or something.”

“He’s a teenager.” Rose warned Jack, setting a hand on his arm.

“Fine.” Jack sighed, leading them towards the exit. “I hope that nazi fuck remembers this for the rest of his life.”

“It’s not going to be in a good way.” The Doctor said bitterly.

“Yeah.” Rose sighed. “But still. I hope he thinks twice next time.”

“So.” The Doctor said when they were out in the parking lot. “Target?”


End file.
